Fallout 2 Enclave appearances
Encounters * Melchior arrival - Melchior was a good miner in Redding, his immature son saw, that he went away with some man dressed in metal clothes - the same description for Enclave troops gave Wright children; eventually Melchior got to the Mariposa Military Base excavations; according to Bible he was kidnapped by the Enclave patrol, while other slave workers in Mariposa were caught by the Enclave assault squads, * Several months ago – first encounter with Brotherhood of Steel, * A few months ago – Salvatores revealed laser pistols, probably after first shipment from Enclave, * Sept 2241 – Chosen One witnessed execution ordered by agent Frank Horrigan, performed by two troopers in advanced power armors armed with miniguns, * July 2242 assault on Arroyo, theoretically no witnesses left, * PoseidoNet contact with Enclave main command, possible from Gecko reactor computer station. Remnants present in year 2241 * Stuff left at Mariposa Military Base - camp, Enclave Patrolmen corpses, holodisks, * Crashed vertibird at Klamath canyon and its crew remnants: two unarmed human corpses - one of them burned, one in a strange type of armor (advanced power armor), holding yellow reactor keycard and a damaged Mister Handy bot, which the Chosen One can fight. Security systems records Records concerning assassinations made by Enclave agents (in fact: US Secret Service agent Horrigan, supported by some crew wearing advanced power armors): * Vault 13 – Deathclaw - human community, * San Francisco Brotherhood outpost – Matthew Other organizations observation and intelligence * Brotherhood of Steel: ** Outposts at Den, Shady Sands and San Francisco, ** Two intelligence missions organized by paladin Matthew from San Francisco office to infiltrate Camp Navarro; Matthew was aware of the Enclave US President position presence also. * New Reno - Enclave transmissions tapped at the Den by Metzger, * Vertibird observation at Redding – south-west direction of movement, * Shi and Hubologists vertibirs observations on San Francisco area. Barter with Salvatore family on the New Reno area * Subject: laser pistols and probably small energy cell exchanged for chemicals, * Barter counterpart: Salvatore family, * Enclave crew: 2 soldiers and Mister Handy bot, using a Vertibird, * Possible source of chemicals: Vault City, which has no direct contacts with Enclave; according to President Richardson the Enclave had run short of certain critical chemicals and they got them from the drug labs of New Reno, * The only known possible Vault City barter intermediary: Metzger, slaver master in the Den; Metzger taps Enclave transmissions concerning transaction with Salvatores also, * Possible chain of exchange: Metzger exchange slaves for chemicals in Vault City; it is unknown how Salvatores pay him for chemicals - cash and drugs are possible, * External witnesses: immature members of Wrights family, * Possible barter purpose: support of the Project (extermination of the mainland life), however U.S. Chemical Corps have worked on it for a years. Deserters * Dr. Henry at Shady Sands, * A. Ron Meyers, tanker captain in San Francisco, former Enclave technician at Camp Navarro, * Probably - “farmers” family executed on Horrigan's order in September 2241. Constant presence * See Enclave bases Other effects * Deathclaws' collecting for research purposes (e.g. the eggs, animal handlers presence possible). * Radioactive contamination of the Pacific shore south of San Francisco (which can affect Los Angeles settlements and fishery). See also * Fallout 3 Enclave outposts and camps Category:Enclave